Coincidence
by Lady Merlin
Summary: erm, AK fluff. no, that's not alanna kel, but ALy kyprioth... fluff, drabble, some credit goes to Providence Smiles, a brilliant story![oneshot]


Being the psychopath A/K fan I am, (A/N: that's Aly/Kyprioth) I have written a poem! TADA! My poetry stinks, and it's not really a poem, just drabble. From both point of views. Only, Aly is still getting with Nawat (A/N: that filthy ass) and Kypry darling wishes he could say something about it…

PS, I don't own anyone…

Kyprioth looked at the beautiful smart woman infront of him. What he would do to hold her tight in his arms, and let her know that she was in no danger. He wouldn't let her go. Ever. But he couldn't. She would hate him. After all, he was millions of years older than her, right? But that wildmage, her mother, Sarra, had gotten together with Weiryn, hadn't she? And the wildmage's daughter had gotten together with Ganiel, hadn't she. Why couldn't he? If, she would accept him. He needed her. Her confidence, her love, her yearning for knowledge. He would be hers, she would be his. What was wrong with him? He couldn't have her… Ever, she would always be with that stupid crow.



Aly looked up at the heavens. She wondered what the hell she wad doing. Nawat had proposed. And she was planning on agreeing. She was going to marry a man whom she loved. Or at least tried to convince herself. She kept imagining a Nawat with short pepper hair, or acting human, when she had _loved_ Nawat in the first place for not being human. She wanted somebody different, someone intelligent. Nawat was good looking, but he wasn't smart. And that difference she wanted, was not much. She wanted, somebody, erm, somebody, erm, like her, she thought. And then it struck her. Who was so like her that it was scary? Who? Kyprioth. She loved Kyprioth. The thought itself was scary. But they could never be together. Never. She walked off into the garden, not knowing what to do. She was confronted by a worried Nawat.

"Have I said something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just something that scares me." She responded. She had never been able to hide her feelings for a long time.

"Well, tell me." He said.

"I'm not sure about our wedding." She murmured.

"What?" he squawked in surprise.

"I know. I was shocked at it too, but I don't think we're ok. I mean, we're nothing like each other. It's said that love is blind and opposites attract, but, it won't work for us." Aly said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I'm sorry." (A/N: since I'm sooo good, I shall not embarrass Nawat and make him go down like a Man!)

"No, it is I who should apologise. I was unsure about us too, but I thought it was just jitters, and we would never know if we didn't try. So I tried it. And I think it's all for the best. Thank you Aly." Nawat said.

"No, Thank you Nawat." She pecked him on the cheek and he smiled his usual flirtatious grin at her before walking off.

"wow." She whispered to herself. "I just saved myself from the biggest mistake ever."

And Kyprioth was watching… And decided to take a chance. He phased to her in the dark of the gardens. "hiya!" he piped. She grinned.

"hullo you old trickster." She said, with a love that she had never dared to show before. "betcha saw what happened thirty seconds ago…"

"yeah, sorry. Had no idea that it would be so personal." He admitted embarrassed.

"hah, its ok. I've been through worse." They walked along in the silence of the night, when she felt him tap on her shoulder.

"Aly, I need to say something, because if I don't I think I'll regret it later and I wouldn't know what to do, becase--"

"Kyprioth, rambling."

"right, sorry. As I was saying,--" And he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Both of them were stumped by the power…

"wow." Was all Aly managed.

"yeah. Wow" Kyprioth said. They sat down on bench.

"what was that?" Aly asked.

"erm, erm," Kyprioth stuttered.

"This?" and she kissed him again. "I think I love you."

"I think I do too." Kyprioth said and kissed her again. (A/N: man, I suck at endings… and I seem to be obsessed with snogging… weird…) They smiled at each other and both thought, _man, I'm lucky for the co-incidence_…

Weird? Tell me about it… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
